The quenching effect of submillimetric spaces has been known and used for many years. Sir Humphrey Davy patented the explosion proof lamp in 1812. He showed with his invention that combustion was completely quenched if a flame had to pass through a mesh of sub-millimeter critical dimensions. Other scientists throughout the 1800's and early 1900's separately proposed mechanisms and experimental verification that combustion is quenched within millimeters of surfaces. At that time, this was an important discovery since it allowed for safety mechanisms on lamps and other devices used by miners. By forcing a flame to come into contact with a sub-millimeter hole, the flame would be quenched and large explosions could be avoided. This same concept is used extensively in flame arresters today.
Recently scientists have become interested in microcombustion as a compact and efficient power source. It is recognized that so-called microcombustors would be especially useful in operating microelectromechanical systems, or MEMS. MEMS have wide ranging potential use in various fields such as military sensing operations and medical devices.
To date, batteries have been the mainstays for supplying power for micro-scale systems and MEMS devices. These battery packs, however, are much larger than the micro-electronics and communication packages combined. Also, the battery is inefficient, in that it must be recharged frequently. Therefore, there is a need for alternative, low-cost methods of generating continuous power sources for MEMS.
Any number of other devices would similarly benefit from a microcombustion power source. Since combustion produces the highest power per unit of weight of volume of all methods of generating and supplying power excepting nuclear energy, it has become an identified source as a potential replacement for batteries, typically used in any number of portable devices, e.g., computers, cell phones, flashlights. Also, microcombustors can be used for heat sources for micro-to miniature chemical reactors, and for micro-to miniature internal and external combustion engines. However, as discussed above, it is well known that combustion does not occur on the sub-millimeter level due to the quenching of the flame. Therefore, researchers have been impeded by their inability to sustain combustion at submillimetric dimensions.
Therefore, there is a need for a microcombuster which is submillimetric in critical dimension. Also, there is a need for a microcombustor which is self-sustaining so it can be used for long periods of time without need of recharging.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved microcombustor which sustains combustion at submillimetric dimensions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved microcombustor which can propagate a flame through a hole with a diameter which is submillimetric.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved microcombustor which is self-sustaining and can provide power for long periods of time without recharging.